1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tables, and more particularly to a folding, portable table.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A variety of tables are known and used. There are portable tables that have foldable legs, such as, “card” tables, which permit the table to occupy less space in a folded condition so the table may be readily stored. However, although these tables are foldable, they also are heavy, and are not readily transportable without considerable effort, or the use of a vehicle. Other attempts have been to provide the table top separate from the frame.
A number of table frames and table tops are disclosed in the following U.S. patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,361 Zheng et al, issued on Dec. 12, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,089 Zheng et al issued on May 22, 2001; U.S. Pat. Appln. 2008/0178776, published on Jul. 31, 2008; U.S. Pat. Appln. 2005/0199162 published on Sep. 15, 2005; and U.S. Pat. Appln. 2003/0094123 published on May 22, 2003.
A need exists for a table that is lightweight and portable and which may be collapsed for storage and transport.